


Orange Ruby

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Hair, Crystal Gems, Forced Orgasm, Fusion, Harem, Humiliation, Hyperinflation, Kissing, M/M, Male Solo, Spanking, Toys, Yaoi, bara, forced stripping, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a legend of a gem stone of great power. Some believe it’s just a rare stone but a handful of people know the truth of an ancient race of warriors who when their bodies were destroyed so long as their gem remains untouched they’ll regenerate ones said to live forever. This is more than enough for Orochimaru as he manages to locate probably the last gem in existence the Orange Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My name is....

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Orange Ruby

There is a legend of a gem stone of great power. Some believe it’s just a rare stone but a handful of people know the truth of an ancient race of warriors who when their bodies were destroyed so long as their gem remains untouched they’ll regenerate ones said to live forever. This is more than enough for Orochimaru as he manages to locate probably the last gem in existence the Orange Ruby.

Chapter 1 My Name is…

“And what was your name sir?” Iruka asked a client that had come to Konoha with a request.

“My name is Roark, I am a treasure hunter and I’ve learned of a rare gem I need ninja help to retrieve.” The man called Roark was tall with red hair and a beard.

“Sounds like an B to A class mission where is the gem located?”

“Kurama’s Temple,” he says and Iruka dropped his pen.

“You can’t be serious that temple is dangerous.” He tried to stay calm but Roark laughed and revealed he was missing an arm.

“I know that’s why I need a ninja’s help.”

“I’m sorry this is an S rank mission I don’t think we can help you.”

“I will pay for an S rank mission just get me the best.”

“What makes this gem so important?”

“It’s the last no other is like it in the world.”

“I’ll have to speak to the hokage but we’ll get back to you.” Roark dropped a stack of cash on the table it was well enough for an S class mission.

“I have a good feeling about this.” He walked off. Iruka reported to Lady Tsunade, she took the reins after Lord Minato’s passing.

“Kurama’s Temple, it’s rare for someone to even know of the temple. Only Minato knew what dwelled inside it.”

“We know it’s dangerous we shouldn’t even take on the request.”

“No, we will take the request, Have Kakashi and Asuma lead a team, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Juugo Uzumaki, from team 7 and Shikamaru from team 9.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, the mystery of Kurama’s Temple must be revealed. I have this feeling.”

“Very well, I will alert the ninja.” Iruka had a feeling the temple should be left in peace. Minato himself said so, but what he thought or believed didn’t matter he had his orders.

Kakashi and Asuma were both experienced Jounin and could handle themselves. Kiba and his partner Akamaru were strong and capable with wind chakra, while their partnership was strong and he was willing to work with others him and Sasuke did not see eye to eye which created friction. Sasuke was skilled with a sword and had fire and lightning chakra and with his special ocular jutsu he was a fierce fighter, but he wasn’t very social and saw himself as superior. Juugo was a special case a boy found by Minato, at first he was wild and dangerous driven half mad by his nature chakra Minato helped him an adopted him as his son, the wild child found peace and gained control of his nature chakra and used it as a weapon for Konoha. Shikamaru was a touch lazy but his genius was undeniable and his skill in the shadow techniques was impressive. All these personalities together was gonna be interesting. 

-x-

Team 7 was gathered first. Kakashi Hatake and 16 year old Kiba, Sasuke and Juugo; they assembled and waited for Asuma and Shikamaru. It was an interesting situation outside of the jounin none of them had been on an S class mission before. “This is it, the big time once we pass this we are gonna be big shots.” Akamaru barked in agreement.

“Settle down dog boy before you wet yourself.” Sasuke snipped.

“What’d you say you bastard?” Kiba growled. Their glares turned heated as sparks of anger crackled between them.

“Can’t you two ever give it a rest?” Juugo says softly. His arms morphed and he separated them. “All your arguing is scaring the birds away.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Minato-sama has trained you well Juugo-kun.”

“I owe my life to him.” He says.

“Hey Kakashi!” they turn towards the voices and see Shikamaru and Asuma walking up the path.

“Man an S rank mission is so troublesome.”

“Great the lazy one is here.” Sasuke grumbles. “You better not hold us back.”

“Now now we are a team and if we are gonna take on Kurama’s Temple we’ll need to work together.” Asuma says.

They head towards the temple. Kakashi knew the way he had come here with Minato a long time ago, but even him, his student knew what lay inside. Roark saw them enter the temple and smirked. He formed a seal and contacted his employer. “I did it Orochimaru-sama they took the mission and have gone into the Kurama Temple.”

“Very good, when they return with the jewel bring it to me at once.”

“Yes sir.”

-x-

The halls were lit the moment the ninja entered. “Minato-sama told me about this place, he said I shouldn’t come here what stays here should rest here.” Juugo said as they walked the halls.

“Well it’s our mission to retrieve this gem stone, so we gotta do it.” They passed through a door and they must have triggered something as a giant orb came down from the ceiling.

“Run!!!” pouring chakra into their feet they took off running. Zipping through halls the orb followed them. There was no time to counter it was taking all of their chakra to run. However the orb was leading them into another trap, they were running towards a door when they noticed it there were wires everywhere.

True they could have gotten through them if not for the huge orb rolling after them. “Shit I’ll burn them down!” Sasuke performed hand signs and launched the flames at the wires hoping to break them but the wires glowed and absorbed the flames and the chakra. “What no way!”

“This is bad we don’t have time!”

“I’ll stop the orb!” Juugo says, and his arms transform. “You guys get through the wires.”

“That’s crazy,” Kiba shouts.

“I’ll back you up, but you better be sure about this.” The two stop and Juugo thrusts his arms forward to try and stop the sphere, at the same time Shikamaru uses his shadow binding jutsu to help hold back the orb. Their combined efforts managed to stop the sphere but they were struggling to hold it back. Juugo had to even morph his legs to dig deep.

He groaned as he was trying his hardest to stop it, Shikamaru to he was sweating as he tried to hold on. The others made it through the wires. “Great how are we gonna get through.” The orb glowed orange and began rolling backwards.

“Okay that happened.” The two made it through the wires and went into the next room. This passage was even crazier it had holes in the walls of different shapes and sizes, and there were strange colored panels.

They tested them with kunai, the red panels launched kunai from the long rectangle holes, the blue panels launched needles from the small round holes, and the green panels launched shuriken from the large wide holes, and the yellow panels dropped swords from the ceiling they didn’t even notice those. The only safe ones were the orange panels.

So they moved slowly, Akamaru transforming into Kiba to make it easier on the four legged beast. It was almost over when Akamaru accidently triggered a needle trap. Kiba pushed him out of the way but ended up falling back, if he hit all those tiles he’d be slaughtered, but when he fell back nothing happened. He looked and saw all the panels he fell on had become orange. He got up and made it to the door.

“Thought you were dead dog boy.” the Uchiha says.

“Suck it ice prince.”

“Isn’t it strange, two of the traps seemed to stop on their own?” Asuma says.

“Maybe,” Kakashi seemed to ponder and he looked to Juugo. “Did Minato-sama tell you anything Juugo?”

“He said that this place was sacred and only those who are worthy can release the secret of the temple.”

“Hmm I have a theory let’s move.” They went to the next room and it was hot! The base was all magma with floating rocks all around for stepping stones. Magma shot up from below making the nin back away from the edge. “Let’s see if my theory is correct.” Instead of jumping he walked right out into the air.

“Kakashi!” Asuma cried and the others stared in shock. Kakashi was standing in the air, he reached down and touched the ground. “Wind chakra?”

“Perhaps this temple sees us as worthy.” They walked out and sure enough a layer of wind chakra was keeping them suspended in the air. They walked across and made it to the center of the temple.

The walls were gold, and there were statues of foxes everywhere. “These statues they look familiar.”

“That’s cause their foxes baka, this is Kurama’s Temple he was a legendary fox demon also known as the nine tails.” They looked around and finally found a statue holding something, a gem was resting on the tip of a fox statues tail it was in a bubble.

“But it’s strange, Kurama didn’t like humans very much why would his temple deem us worthy and shield us.”

“Maybe it wasn’t the temple but something inside the temple.” They approached the fox holding the gem.

The statues eyes glowed and a dark voice filled the room. “Humans leave this place, although you have been welcomed here your intentions are not.”

“We have no ill intentions.”

“You seek to remove the gem, that which has rested here for protection.”

“Look it is our mission we are ninja of the leaf please allow us to take it.” Kakashi says.

“I know who you are. You are not Minato the gem must remain until Minato’s return.”

The nin look at each other. Juugo steps forward. “Minato-sama has died. A few years ago.”

No response from the statue. “Then the gem will remain here forever leave now and do not return.”

“We can’t do that.” Sasuke stepped up and pulled the bubble off the tip with the gem inside.

“Sasuke!!” they shouted, with Shikamaru saying. “So Troublesome”

Juugo snatched the jewel and tried to put it back but it was too late the temple began to shake and the ceiling began to cave in. The bubble popped in his hands and Juugo held the jewel. ‘It’s warm!’ he thought.

Their only way out caved in and it looked hopeless. “Sasuke you idiot I’m gonna kill you!” Kiba grabbed him by the collar.

“Enough we have to figure a way out of here.” They dodged debris as it came down.

The gem glowed in Juugo’s hands and a voice echoed in his mind. ‘It will be okay, get together.’ The voice says.

“Everyone we have to stand together.” He shouts. They do as he says since there aren’t other options. Just as it looked like they were gonna be buried alive the gem glowed once more and they were all incased inside a giant orange bubble.

As the temple collapsed the group of nin were shielded by the bubble. From the collapsed wreck the bubble rolled out before popping. “Juugo how did you do that?”

“It wasn’t me it was this.” He revealed the orange ruby. The stone glowed and rose into the air, the boys watched as the light took form. He became a male, tanned skin rock hard abs and pecs, strong arms and legs and clad only in his boxers, his hair was blonde and he had whisker scars on his cheeks. The orange ruby was embedded in his navel.

“Ahahaha finally!” he landed on the ground bare feet touching the grass. “Ahh this is nice, oh man how long was I asleep. Hey old man where are you?” he finally turned towards the group looking at him in a mix of shock and awe. His blue eyes widened as he spotted Juugo. “Juugo-chan oh man it’s so good to see you, man you sure have grown.”

Juugo couldn’t help but blush as he was touched by the boxer clad male. It was strange his voice sounded familiar. “Man I’ve must have been asleep for a long time, but where’s the old man?”

“Who are you talking about?” Kakashi looked at the male. ‘He looks just like Minato-sensei.’

“Well you know Minato the hokage.” A sad look fell on their faces. “He’s gone isn’t he…” the blonde dropped to his knees. His eyes wet with tears, he brushed them away. “How did it happen?”

“He sacrificed himself, protecting the village.” Kakashi says.

“Yeah that sounds like him, he should have come to me if he was in trouble. He went so far to protect someone he cared about.”

Kiba wanted to know something. “Hey just who are you anyway?”

“Who me? My name is Naruto Uzumaki!”

To be continued

Chap 2 Choice

A choice must be made as the nin cannot just hand Naruto over. Juugo is curious as to why he seems to remember Naruto or atleast his voice. “Hehe well you might remember me more in this form.”

End preview


	2. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review/Comment: Reviews and Comments Keep Me Going As A Fic Writer and Inspires New Fics and Keeps Me Working On Others

Chap 2 Choice

The ninja began heading back to Konoha with Naruto walking with them. He was smiling and looking at the sky and the trees. The group stared at him in a mixture of shock, confusion and arousal, hey can you blame them Naruto is walking around in only a pair of boxers. His tan skin was brilliant in the rays of light, his smiling face was beautiful.

Sasuke however didn’t know how to take all this and his gaze turned into a glare. “Hey if your really Minato’s son why are you so happy aren’t you sad he’s gone and for that matter where is your mother?” he was blunt but Naruto turned.

“You are wrong Minato isn’t gone. He lives on in all the people he saved, in those who remember him. Even if he has left this world he lives on in us.” His gem glowed as he smiled. “As for my mother, they gave up their physical form to make me, as far as I know they were the last of the gem warriors. My dad told me a bit about them but even he knew only so much.”

“Gem Warriors?” Asuma gasps in surprise. “I thought they were only legends.”

Juugo stepped up a question burning in his mind. “Naruto-san your voice is very familiar to me, but I’m sad to say I do not remember you even though you remember me.”

Naruto laughed. “Hehe well maybe you’ll remember me more in this form.” His gem glowed and his body shifted and took new form. He became a large golden furred fox with a huge tail. Juugo’s eyes widened as did Kakashi’s visible eye.

“Fox-sama!” he cried and ran into the large furry beast.

“Haha my Juugo I knew you’d remember me like this I was the one who found you after all.”

Juugo remembered, though most of his life was a blur and his body unstable. He remembered the giant talking fox who found him in the woods and brought him to Minato. It was true Minato raised him but so did the fox. Naruto used to sing Juugo to sleep every night before he was sealed away.

“I never knew why you left, but I thought you were gone forever!” he hugged Naruto tight and the blonde pet him with his paw.

“Is that your true form, because I’ve seen you in pictures with Minato-sama the giant fox?” Kakashi says.

“No Gem Warriors can shapeshift their bodies, Minato had me take that form because it was easier to hide my gem that way. Besides no one would question a ninja having an animal partner.” Kiba nodded at that.

“I have a question.” Kiba raised his hand. “If you’re his son, why were you in that temple?” An excellent question, and the blonde shifted back to human form.

“Because someone learned of my existence. What I truly was,” his hand reached down to touch the gem. “Even Minato was scared, he would do anything to protect me but he wasn’t going to put the village in peril. He told me someone was after my gem and he knew he could protect me but not as a living being. I reverted to Gem form and he put me in a protective bubble and brought me to the temple. He said once he defeated the one after me he would return and set me free but I guess that didn’t happen.”

“Man that’s troublesome.”

“I suppose, I guess returning to the village for me would be a bad idea.”

“What no!?” Juugo held onto Naruto tighter. “You have to come back, you’re the only family I have left please!”

“Juugo is right Naruto-kun no matter the reason you are a child of Konoha and it is your home.” Asuma says.

“We’ll talk to Lady Tsunade. I’m sure something can be worked out.”

-x-

They continued on Naruto shifted into his fox form and Juugo rode on his back as did Shikamaru. “Hey if you can shapeshift can you look like anyone, like a henge?” Kiba was walking beside him with Akamaru next to him.

“No not exactly my powers don’t rely on chakra more gem energy. It’s similar to nature chakra but a little different. I could shift my form to look like you but it wouldn’t be perfect.”

“Let me see!” Kiba says excitedly.

“Sure, guys hop off for a second.” Juugo does while Shikamaru sighs.

“Troublesome,” he gets off and Naruto shifts his form. Now beside Kiba was a strange double. It looked like Kiba true but there were some differences like a Kiba with blonde hair and blue tattoos instead of red and the gem in his navel. 

“See my transformations can shift my form but my main construct remains the same.” He pulled Kiba close and they were like mirror images without the color difference. The dog boy blushed at the close proximity to the naked doppelganger. Naruto shifted back to normal which made Kiba blush harder.

‘Damn he smells good.’ He thought feeling his blood rush south.

“What good is that?” Naruto turned to Sasuke. “If your some kind of warrior what can you do?”

“Oh there is a lot I can do, but better to show the hokage to, just sit back and relax.” Naruto shifted back to his fox form and let Juugo and Shika back on.

They made it back to Konoha, and reported to Tsunade. She was stunned to say the least. “Well of course the choice is obvious. Naruto is going to stay he’s Minato’s son he will stay as a member of Konoha. Don’t worry I’ll make an excuse to the contractor as far as we know the gem was not found.”

“Lady Tsunade I’d like Naruto to become a part of team 7.” Kakashi says.

“Very well, but for now he’ll need to remain as a fox, or atleast get some clothes on.”

“Hold on we don’t know if he can even make it as a ninja!” Sasuke snaps.

“Allow me to show you what I can do.” Naruto’s gem glowed and he produced a shield. It was orange with a red spiral spiraling out from the center. “Not only that I still have fusion.”

“Fusion?!” the others said in confusion.

To be continued

Chap 3 Preview Fusion Dance

Naruto explains how fusion works and Juugo offers to be his test partner. It works with interesting results.

“Juugo what is that?!” the team gasps pointing at the new gem in his navel.  
End preview


	3. Fusion Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Orange Ruby

Chap 3 Fusion Dance

Everyone took a seat in Tsunade’s office. “Fusion is a way for gems to unite as one, the bond between the gems will determine how strong the fusion is. If the personalities don’t sync there can be complications as well. It isn’t two people operating one body, you create something brand new.”

“How is fusion done, and can you even be sure you can fuse with us?”

“I haven’t fused with a human before, but I know it is possible. We can always test it out, anyone want to try and fuse with me?” Kiba and Juugo shot their hands up, Naruto chuckled.

“Alright, Juugo you can be first, since this is my first fusion in awhile we will have to keep things simple.” he gave Juugo a big smile. “Please strip.”

“What?!” was the chorus around the room.

“Look I haven’t fused in some time, normally I can filter out a non gem’s clothing but right now I can’t, my clothing is created from my gem and is a part of me.”

“If Juugo doesn’t want to do it I will.” Kiba raised his hand and had a big smile on his face.

“I’ll do it.” his cheeks were red and he stripped off his clothes. His cheeks burned in a blush as the last garment fell. Juugo’s fat 8 inch dick and his big balls were exposed, his nipples had gotten perky from being exposed like this. He put one hand over his chest and another arm down to cover his crotch. ‘This is embarrassing.’

That was what he thought, until…

Naruto took his hand, his shyness faded. Those blue eyes on him made him feel special. Naruto pulled him close, his hands wondered his form caressing his body in a strange rhythm he began to follow. Naruto spun him around and everything else faded away. He was getting excited the more they danced, he didn’t realize it but his heart beat was matching the rhythm Naruto set. He didn’t know how long they were dancing but Naruto’s hands caress him and he let’s out moans of pleasure. Finally naruto spun him out and pulled him back in and the dance ended with a dip. Juugo looked into the blonde’s eyes and felt his cheek burn, he smiled as did the blonde.

His gem glowed and the two were consumed in light. Naruto’s gem shifted and the two became one. For Juugo it was like being surrounded by warmth, all he could feel was joy and pleasure, so much pleasure in the seconds it took for the fusion to form it felt like hours of orgasmic bliss.

What now stood was a tall male, with an orange hair mane that reached down to his rear. The male was ripped, broad shouldered fine pecs and abs, he was dressed wearing long baggy pants and he was barefoot. He opened his eyes one eye was red the other was blue and he had Naruto’s whisker scars. “Hehe oh yeah Nurugo is here!” he flipped in the air. “Yes yes yes!” he inspected himself. With a thought he had an orange vest with blue trim, and the white pants changed color a swirl of blue and orange.

“Juugo that really you?” Kiba was curious.

“No no no, not Juugo and not Naruto I am Nurugo!” he spoke with power and energy, with a tone mixed with joy and excitement but kept it’s powerful tone. He folded his arms and laughed. “We both are amazing!”

“Yeah right, just cause you two are one doesn’t make you great, two weak nin just make a weakling.” Sasuke was asking for it. Nurugo raised an eye brow.

“Wanna test that little man?” he patted Sasuke on the head. The raven smacked his arm away.

They all headed to the training grounds, even Tsunade was curious to see the two er the fusion in action. While fused Juugo was having an amazing time. Inside their soul the two were naked Juugo was filled with Naruto’s massive 13 inch cock, he had his legs wrapped around the blonde’s waist and his arms around his neck as the two made out. His dick was hard and throbbing between their bodies, he felt him achieve orgasm again and again but his soul didn’t need to spill his seed. He felt full and connected and every inch of him was rippling with pleasure. In these moments they knew each other, they knew everything about the other one, Naruto felt his fear and his loneliness, and soothed him. He saw his madness and embraced it along with everything else.

Their powers, their skills, came together and formed new things new ideas and new possibilities.

The kiss was eternal while fused, they existed in this perfect moment that made their fusion strong.

-x-

Sasuke was ready to kick ass. “Go ahead hit me with your best shot.” Nurugo stood and looking at him he had no defenses. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

“I’ll show you!” he let loose a barrage of kunai and shuriken.

A bubble formed around the fusion and the weapons hit it only to bounce off. “It won’t be that easy.”

“I was hoping so.” Sasuke channeled chakra to his hands and rushed at the fusion he punched and wailed on the bubble hoping to break it. He was using lightning chakra it should have been able to cut through it. “Wait a minute, you must use…” a sudden burst of wind knocked Sasuke back.

“Yep wind chakra, fused with nature chakra. That not all this barrier was more than just blocking your attacks it was absorbing the force of your blows.” the bubble shifted and became an orb in the fusion’s hand. Kakashi could see a storm of wind churning up inside the orb.

“Be careful Sasuke!” Kakashi shouted.

Nurugo set the orb loose. Sasuke thought he could avoid it but the second he dodged the orb’s course shifted and came after him. It gained speed so he tried to block, but instead the orb grew and consumed him. Inside the orb wind whipped about and shredded the Uchiha’s clothes. The orb popped and the now naked Uchiha was dropped back into the arena. Kiba fell over laughing.

“Nice one, serves ya right Sasuke!” he pointed and laughed. Sasuke blushed and tried to cover himself. The raven’s cock and balls were exposed for all to see. Not a scrap was left and Sasuke was forced to hide in some bushes.

“Hahahahahaha!” the fusion laughed. “Got to big for your britches, so I got rid of em.” with a wave of his hand he hauled Sasuke out of the bushes.

“What the hell?” Wind chakra coiled around him and pulled him towards the fusion. Nurugo jumped and floated in the air. He caught Sasuke and put him over his knee.

“You need an attitude adjustment.” his hand came down and smacked Sasuke’s ass.

“Ah oh ah ah ah ah ow ow!” this was the first spanking of his life, and by the powerful fusion it was intense, it didn’t take long for his pale ass to turn a lovely shade of red.

Kiba was torn between laughing and getting hard at the scene. Shikamaru had a smirk on his face. Kakashi was blushing and was sporting quite the tent in his pants, Asuma was also blushing but he was trying to hide the obvious arousal.

After 30 slaps Nurugo released him and dropped Sasuke on his sore ass. “Oww Damn you!” he rubbed his sore rear but the fusion just grinned.

“Still talking big even with your dick hard?” Sasuke looked down and to his embarrassment his 5 incher was standing hard and erect. Before he could hide his shame Nurugo’s foot came down and trapped the boy’s arousal against his abs. “Looks like you still need some punishment.” he grabbed Sasuke by the ankles and held him tight.

Sasuke didn’t know what was about to happen but looking to his team he saw he wasn’t gonna get any help. Sasuke had acted like a brat to Juugo in the past, and becoming a fusion as well. ‘I hope he never fuses with Kiba!’ was the thought in the back of Sasuke’s mind.

“Ahhhhhh!” he moaned as the fusion began to rub his cock and balls with his foot, the friction was new and the humiliation seemed to stroke his cock in ways Sasuke didn’t understand. To his humiliation and anger he came quickly, his seed erupting and splattering his face pecs and abs. He lay limp, exhausted and covered in cum.

Nurugo let him go and went over to the team, Kiba ran up and gave him a high five. “That was awesome, Sasuke’s had that coming for a long time.”

“I know, hahaha!”

Kakashi went over to Sasuke. “Consider this a learning experience, don’t let your pride blind you to the strength around you. If Narugo was serious you wouldn’t be walking away with a blow to your pride.” he gives Sasuke a cloth to cover himself with.

“So are Naruto and Juugo gone? Can you still fuse like this?”

“Oh no and yes, we can separate at any time and Naruto can fuse with more than one being but to many personalities can cause the fusion to be a bit unstable.” Nurugo twitched. “I must split farewell farewell farewell, but if you ever need me again just have Naruto and Juugo fuse again tata!” in a flash of light the two were split. Juugo was in the white pants Nurugo had been wearing before he altered them.

“We are back.” he looked at Naruto in shock.

“Sorry Juugo but I sensed Tsunade needed to speak to me. Besides there I benefits for us being separated.” He offered his hand, and gave the male a wink. Juugo took it and was helped up, a blush on his cheeks.

However when he got up there was a gasp. “Juugo…there on your back!”

“What?” he turned and there it was, it wasn’t there before but after the fusion there it was a gem.

“It’s a gem!” Tsunade gasped.

“I’m a gem?”

“Oh yeah I forgot about that when I fuse with a non gem if we connect enough they can become a gem as well.” he rubbed the back of his head.

“Ehhhhhhhh!!!!!”

To be continued


	4. Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Orange Ruby

Chap 4 Long Day

“Me next me next!” Kiba couldn't wait anymore, he was already pulling off his jacket, exposing his fishnet covered body. He was just about to pull that off, revealing his rock hard abs, when Tsunade put a hand on his head.

“That's enough for today. I don't think I can take anymore fusions, and I doubt the Uchiha can take anymore punishment.”

“Aww man!” Kiba crossed his arms. Naruto chuckled and he ruffled his hair.

“Relax dog boy, I'm sure our fusion is gonna be awesome.” Having Naruto so close sent a shiver down Kiba's spine.

“You really think we can do it?”

“No doubt,” he gave the boy a thumbs up.

“Alright boys pack it in, I got paperwork to fill out.” she clapped her hands.

“Wait just a minute, what about Juugo's gem does it mean anything?” Kakashi asked.

“Oh yes, you see this beauty of a pearl.” he rubbed the pearl on Juugo's lower back. The touch to his gem made Juugo shiver. “Pearls are considered the most calm and beautiful among gems, I'd expect nothing less from my Juugo.” the orange haired boy blushed.

“Sounds like a defective pearl if you ask me?” Sasuke stood up.

“Well we didn't, haaa!” Naruto trapped Sasuke in an orange bubble.

“Whaa hey!” the bubble spun round and round. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Naruto-kun please.” Naruto stopped the spin and popped the bubble. The dizzy Uchiha as dropped naked and Kakashi lifted him up. “I'll be taking him home.” Kakashi left.

Kiba's stomach growled. “Oh man I'm starving.”

Asuma chuckled. “Why don't I treat us all to some Ramen.”

“Oh man it feels like I haven't had ramen in centuries. Sounds like a plan.” Asuma led the ninja to the ramen stand. Nauto got a nice big bowl of Ramen and he slurped the noodles with a big grin. “Hmm so good!” he downed the whole thing and was ready for seconds.

-x-

Tsunade just finished filling out Naruto's information and ninja registry, when the client burst into her office. “You can't just go in there Lady Tsunade is very busy.” Shizune was trying to hold the man off.

“I heard the ninja returned to the village.”

“They did,” she looked at him, rolling up Naruto's scroll.

“Well?”

“I'm afraid there was nothing to find.”

“That's not possible.” he slammed his hands on her desk. “Are you sure you sent in the best, there should have been a rare and valuable gem inside. You wouldn't be trying to cheat me would you.”

“Excuse me?”

“I know all about you, Lady Tsunade. I know about your gambling debts, you wouldn't have tried to pocket the gem for yourself.”

“I can assure I am not.” she was keeping her cool. As the Third would say best not to loose your head, or give the enemy the way to take yours. “My ninja searched that temple for you, the very temple that was too dangerous for you to enter.”

“Did they perhaps find a boy?”

“What?” she raised her eyebrow and gave him a hard look. The man stepped back.

“No it's nothing, I guess I was mistaken. Good day Lady Tsunade.” he left and the two ladies breathed a sigh of relief.

“I have a bad feeling about this Lady Tsunade.”

“As do I, but I have a feeling Naruto may be the key we need.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, in 6 months we will be hosting the chuunin exam, and Naruto falls right into our laps. It must be a sign.”

“Oh no,” she could see Tsunade had the gambler's eyes right now. Shizune felt really bad for Naruto now. Tsunade would do anything to protect her investment. She'd protect Naruto anyway but she's got an idea on how to make some money and that was a powerful thing.

-x-

The treasure hunter left the village, by a chance of fate he passed by our group of ninjas but didn't notice anything. Juugo had created a vest to cover his gem and Naruto was wearing a jacket to hide his. “Calling Lord Orochimaru!” he pulled out a scroll and a snake appeared from it.

“Did you get the gem?” Orochimaru's voice came from the snake.

“No sir, they claimed to not have found it.”

“Impossible. Minato was a clever man, it's possible he put it somewhere else.”

“What would you have me do sir?”

“Nothing, return to the village of sound, the orange ruby isn't the only gem I must find.”

“It's not?”

“No, long ago there were more than 3000 gem warriors, but after the great shinobi war those numbers have been brought down to only 13. I must get my hands on the others before the Akatsuki does.”

“Very well sir.”

-x-

After a long day Naruto and Juugo returned to their now combined home. “I hope you don't mind me living here, after all this time.” Juugo hugged him from behind.

“I'm so happy you are back.”

“Glad to be back.”

“It's strange, I feel oddly energized.”

“That's the gem at work, Gem's can go for days without sleep, but it does wear on your energy a bit to go that long, it's best to get your 3 hours a day at least.”

“Amazing...Naruto am I worthy of such a gem?”

“Of course you are, you are so special and so amazing. I've always known and pops always knew to.”

“Do you promise not to leave again?”

“I promise.” he gives Juugo a kiss on the forehead.

-x-

Naruto's return had stirred some things up. Not just in the ninja world, but in the hearts of those he had come across.

Kiba couldn't get Naruto out of his mind. The dog ninja stripped out of his clothes and laid in his bed stark naked. His hard 7 inch dick was twitching. Kiba's left hand was stroking his shift, coaxing pre to form at the tip. “Hmm, Naruto!” he let his tongue hang out as he jerked off to the sexy blonde. His warm essence spilled over his cock, and his stroking hand helped smear it all over his length. “Haa Haa mmhhhmmm!” with his dick slicked, he was able to stroke himself faster.

The friction filled his room with his manly musk. He started bucking his hips, fucking his hand, he squeezed his length causing more friction. His balls kept smacking his hand, causing a unique tremor of pleasure to race through his crotch. “Oh man oh man!” he was drooling now, his chest rising and falling as his heart raced. “Naruto!” His cock expanded, as his balls spilled their seed. It got all over him; face, neck, chest, abs and crotch. One thing you could say about the Inuzuka's they were very potent people.

Kiba lay their basking in the smell and feels of his own cum.

Meanwhile…

Shikamaru was taking a nice long bath. He was lazily stroking his manhood as thoughts of the blonde gem filled his mind. His other hand was reaching lower, teasing his entrance. It didn't take him long to cum, his essence vanishing into the warm waters of the bath. “Jeez so troublesome, I had to go and fall for a guy like that.” there were more obstacles for him to get to Naruto. If Tsunade hadn't asked for Asuma and him to join team 7 for this mission, he'd have never met Naruto. “Maybe he's someone worth fighting for.”

He got out of the tub and went to bed.

Meanwhile…

Asuma had it bad. The man was bisexual, and things weren't going well with Kurenai. The muscled jounin had his beefy legs spread, and was working a long dildo in and out of his tight hole. His entrance was puckered and squeezing the toy for all it was worth. Asuma's fat 9 inch long penis was spilling pre like crazy.

It was strange, seeing the blonde had stirred up his submissive desires. He hadn't used this dildo in years, and now it wasn't quite as satisfying. He had seen probably the biggest dick in his life and the toy he had couldn't compare. Lustful moans spilled from his mouth as he desperately stroked himself, and fucked his tight hole.

Before long he was making it rain, his essence splattering his hairy chest and abs. The rest spilled over and soaked his crotch, his man bush was all wet and his hairy balls were drenched. His essence trickled down his taint to his stretched hole. It was a feeling he wouldn't forget.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke lay in bed face down as his ass still stung. He currently had a bag of ice resting on his red cheeks.

As for Kakashi the man jerked off every day, so tonight was no different but he found himself playing with his hole tonight. He even the great Kakashi could respect a huge dick, his own ten incher had been the pride and glory of Konoha for some time.

After achieving his climax he walked around his house buck naked. He was trying to remember Naruto or anything from the past with Minato but things were a little cloudy. He'd swear Naruto was familiar to him, and not just his resemblance to Minato.

Back with Naruto and Juugo

The duo stayed up a bit and Juugo caught him up on what's happened while he's been asleep. After Minato passed, Sarutobi took up the reigns yet again, he held the seat for some time but wanted to pass on the torch to one of his disciples. Orochimaru was out of the question, Jiraiya was missing, so that left Tsunade. Team 7 went to find her and brought her back to the village. As it stood now Sarutobi was retired but alive.

They haven't gotten to do much outside of training. “That's good, I know you've grown really strong Juugo. Now that I'm apart of the team, there's a chance we may get to take on more advanced missions.”

“That's be amazing.” Juugo smiled and Naruto smiled.

“I've missed that smile.” He cupped Juugo's cheek, and the male blushed.

“I've missed you,” he cuddled up to Naruto. “Still it's weird before I saw you I felt so alone. I didn't know where you were. How come I couldn't remember you?”

“Dunno, I admit it took me awhile but I remember Kakashi-kun and Asuma-kun but I was in my gem so my memories do get a little wobbly in there. I have no idea what my old man was planning or even up to, but I'm going to find out.”

To be continued


End file.
